Pequeños y Grandes Destinos
by ladygon
Summary: Niños pequeños destinados a ser grandes para el mundo, tanto que el mundo no puede prescindir de ellos. Kidlock, Johnlock.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo de Sherlock Holmes.

**PEQUEÑOS Y GRANDES DESTINOS**

**Por Ladygon**

Un niño pequeño de unos tres años de edad, pero que parecía de cuatro, estaba gateando en el jardín con una lupa más grande que su mano, observando un escarabajo. Tenía en su boca una pipa de juguete, la cual mascaba como un chupete. Es que de verdad, era un chupete que su hermano mayor había arreglado para que lo fuera.

-¿Qué haces?- una voz infantil lo distrae.

Sherlock no lo infló y siguió con lo suyo, pero el chico en su espalda no se movió.

-Deja de hablar, es molesto- le dice.

-Yo no dije nada- responde el niño- ¡Ah, estás mirando un bicho!- se acerca por encima de su hombro.

-No es un "bicho", es…- se voltea a verlo para darle una lección de entomología, pero ve a más niños en su espalda.

-¿Son tus amigos?- pregunta el niño molestoso.

-Pensé que eran amigos tuyos- dice Sherlock, levantándose con cuidado.

-¿Eh?, no, no sé, no los conozco- el pequeño, que al parecer era mayor a Sherlock en uno o dos años camina unos pasos hacia los tres niños- ¡Hola!- dice levantando su manita- Soy John Watson, ¿y ustedes?

-Ah, eres el niño de la sala León. Nosotros somos de la sala Oso y ese de ahí es Sherlock, el rarito de la sala Hormiguita.

-Oh, genial todos presentados- dice Sherlock mientras los tres niños de la sala Oso lo miran con odio-. Deberíamos irnos, viene la tía.

Señala un lugar con su mano, los cuatro niños miran al lado señalado, pero Sherlock toma de la mano a John.

-¡Corre!- lo jala.

-¡Se escapan!- grita un niño.

-¿Y la tía?- pregunta otro.

-No sé.

John corre de la mano con Sherlock, seguidos por los otros niños.

-¡Por aquí!- Sherlock lo jala hasta una esquina.

Quedan escondidos por unos arbustos. Los perseguidores pasan de largo, porque no los ven. La voz de su compañero lo distrae.

-Eso estuvo increíble, la forma cómo los engañaste a todos- dijo John con entusiasmo.

Sherlock quedó mirando esa sonrisa y se sintió feliz, algo nuevo en él. Ningún niño o niña lo hizo sentir así antes, quizás porque no tenía amigos, ya que todos eran unos bebés aburridos. Sin querer, se encontró conversando, amenamente con ese niño de pelo brillante como el sol hasta el fin del recreo, cuando la tía fue a buscarlo. Recién en ese momento, se dio cuenta que no le había soltado la mano en todo el rato que estuvieron juntos.

-¡Oh, Sherlock, tienes un amigo!- dijo la tía.

-Sí, es John- dijo orgulloso.

La tía los felicitó y los llevó a las salas, pero cuando Sherlock quiso quedarse en la sala de John, la tía tuvo el problema de explicarle que no podía, porque no era su nivel. John iba un curso más arriba de Sherlock.

-No importa, esta sala parece más interesante.

La tía lo pensó. El niño siempre estaba solo. Ahora parecía tener un amigo, pero no sabía si dejarlo, ya que era muy pequeño para ese nivel, incluso, estaba adelantado en el otro en que estaba. Adelantarlo en este también, sería muy precipitado.

-Sherlock, te dejaré quedarte por hoy en esta sala, ¿ya?, pero mañana debes volver a la tuya.

El niño no le respondió.

-¿Sherlock?

-Yo lo cuidaré tía Sara, no se preocupe- dijo el niño John.

-Yo estaré bien, no necesito que me cuiden- Sherlock infló los cachetes.

-Jeje, ok. Lo dejo en tus manos John- la tía le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

A Sherlock le encantó la sala de John. Era más grande y tenía cosas más entretenidas. Había unos puzles geométricos muy detallados, no como los simplones de su otra sala, podía usar otros tipos de lápices, pinturas, hasta los juegos estaban bien. Pronto llegó la hora de la siesta; John compartió su manta con él, porque la suya estaba en la otra sala.

El olor de John estaba impregnado en la mantita. Era un olor suave y muy agradable. Aspiró ese aroma con profundidad, luego se quedó dormido.

El segundo día de conocer a John, los niños de la sala oso fueron a reclamar venganza contra Sherlock, pero se llevaron tremendo chasco al ver quién lo protegía.

-Él es mi amigo. No dejaré que se metan con él- dijo John poniéndose delante de Sherlock, protegiéndolo.

Sherlock no sabía quién de todos estaba más sorprendido por la actitud del rubio, si él mismo o esos chicos osos. Como sea, tampoco supo qué vieron esos niños en John, lo cual hizo dejarlos en paz. Cuando los osos se fueron entre confundidos y asustados, tomó la mano de su amigo.

-Eso, eso qué hiciste… ¡fue… lindo!- dijo feliz Sherlock.

John se sonrojó.

Al tercer día de conocer a John, Sherlock convenció a su mamá de cambiarlo a la sala León donde estaba John. No fue tan difícil, solo tuvo que dejar el chupete, además de decir:

-Me aburro mami en la sala Hormiguita, en cambio, la otra es interesante- mostró unos ojitos tan brillantes, que su mamá quedó sorprendida.

Sin embargo, la sala León estaba completa, le ofrecieron la sala Oso, la cual era del mismo nivel. Tuvo una pelea con su mami por eso y no, sala León o sala León, no había otra más para él.

Su mamá suspiró, habló con la tía. Descubrió entonces lo que tenía de "interesante" la famosa sala León.

-Así que tu nombre es John, ¿verdad?- peguntó la señora- soy la mamá de Sherlock.

-Oh, hola- dijo con simpleza el chico- ¿Está bien Sherlock?

La señora quedó sorprendida, que preguntara por el estado de su niño antes de cualquier cosa. "Sí, Sherlock, muy interesante, ya veo".

-Sí, muy bien. Sherlock quiere cambiarse de sala a esta, contigo, ¿qué opinas? Estaría siempre aquí en tu sala.

-¿En serio?- John la vio ilusionado- ¡Genial!

-Pero debo decirte algo antes.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó curioso.

-Sherlock tiene dos años menos que tú. Eso quiere decir, que es más pequeño que tú y es muy especial.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?- dijo sorprendida.

-Sí, él me lo dijo. Además, se le nota, es muy inteligente.

La mamá de Sherlock le sonrió al niño con emoción y cuando pensó que no podía sorprenderse más, el niño le dijo:

-Yo lo cuidaré tía, no se preocupe- sonrió.

Suficiente, su hijo debía estar con ese niño. Se encargaría de eso.

Al quinto día de conocerlo, Sherlock era un leoncito al igual que John. Sus habilidades motoras no eran tan buenas como las mentales, así que le costaba más el dibujar o recortar. John estaba ahí para ayudarlo. Jugaban y dormían la siesta juntos. Cuando John interactuaba con otros niños, Sherlock se enojaba, peleaba, se iba. Al rato, John lo buscaba, lo traía de la mano: amigos de nuevo.

Siempre era John quien lo buscaba. Un día John no fue a buscarlo en una de sus peleas. Sherlock se puso triste y una angustia muy grande se apoderó de su pecho. Por primera vez, fue él quien lo buscó. Lo encontró en un partido de pelota (el partido que él no quiso jugar y por eso se pelearon). Estaba con otros niños más, incluso con los mismos de la sala Oso quienes lo molestaron anteriormente.

Se acercó a John lo tocó por la espalda.

-Vámonos- le dijo con altanería.

El niño John lo miró fijo y respondió fulminante:

-No.

Sherlock hizo un puchero, luego, algo inesperado sucedió: empezó a llorar a gritos. Todos quedaron paralizados con el hecho. Sherlock nunca lloraba, ni cuando lo molestaban, ni cuando lo aislaban, ni cuando lo provocaran para que lo hiciera. Es más, nunca las tías lo habían, ni escuchado, ni visto llorar por nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera una lágrima. Por lo tanto, se quedaron como en shock cuando vieron eso.

John se asustó. Tomó a Sherlock de los hombros.

-¡Sherlock, Sherlock!- le gritaba, pero el otro no le escuchaba.

En su desespero por tranquilizarlo, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: lo mismo que hacía su mamá cuando él se ponía a llorar. Lo abrazó con fuerza, sobándole la espalda y comenzó a hablarle en el oído.

-Ya, shhh, shhh, ya pasó- le dio un beso en la cara.

Sherlock de repente se quedó callado, aguantando el llanto con la cara deformada, después comenzó a soltarlo como si fuera un hipo, o sea con pausas, hasta que se vio rodeado por las tías. Se calmó un tanto avergonzado. Los niños se reunieron alrededor de él también. John se puso a su lado y tomó su mano. Una niña se acercó a ellos para regalarle una flor a Sherlock.

-Tómala- le dijo John.

Sherlock lo hizo.

-Di, gracias- susurró el rubio en su oído.

-Gracias- obedeció con una carita llena de pucheros.

En unos momentos, Sherlock regresó a la raza humana. Las tías felices, porque su niño lloró, no podían ver lo avergonzado y extrañado que estaba Sherlock de cómo su dolor hacía feliz a las mujeres. No podía creerlo cuando decían:

-¡Es un niño tan lindo! Mira su carita sonrojada.

-Y llora fuerte, ¿eh?

Los otros niños lo rodeaban, dándole regalos o toquecitos en la espalda, en el brazo. John veían al estupefacto niño y también se reía, ¡se reía!, ¿qué estaba pasando aquí? Puso mirada sospechosa.

-Vamos Sherlock, deja esa cara, te ves chistoso- le dijo John.

"Ah, así que por eso se reía… comprensible".

-Juguemos a la pelota, ven- el rubio tironeó de la manita.

Sherlock se dejó guiar, pronto estuvo jugando con los otros niños a patear la pelota en círculo. No era muy entretenido el juego, pero parecía gustarle tanto a esos niños como a John. Descubrió que no era tan fácil pegarle a la pelota, que parecía tener vida propia y se iba para donde nadie la mandaba. Eso era frustrante, pero John le enseñó a golpearla, hasta que ya no se le arrancaba tanto.

El episodio del lloriqueo se perdió como si nunca hubiera pasado, salvo por su madre, quien lo sacó a colación después en su casa.

-Me contaron las tías que lloraste en el recreo- dijo con una sonrisa toda feliz.

-¿Tú también estás feliz por eso?- preguntó extrañado.

-Claro que sí, mi niño- le dio un beso en la frente- ¡Eres tan lindo!

Sherlock se tuvo que defender de la lluvia de besos y abrazos.

-¡Pero por qué!- preguntó exasperado.

-¡Porque eres tan tierno!- más besos.

Sherlock no quiso seguir preguntado, porque no quería más besos de su empalagosa madre. Decidió hacer una lista de las cosas que no entendía de su mamá. Una parecida a la de Mycroft.

Descubrió que todos los humanos eran idiotas, incluso John, pero este era un idiota interesante, lo cual lo subía de nivel. Asimismo descubrió, que no solo los padres venían a buscar a los niños a la salida. Algunas hermanas venían con sus novios, como también, algunos hermanos venían con sus novios. Esto último lo dejó sorprendido.

-Mira John, esos dos son novios.

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo lo sabes?, a lo mejor son amigos.

-Se toman de la mano.

-Nosotros también nos tomamos de la mano y no somos novios- defendió John.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh!- Sherlock exclamó como en una revelación- Entonces, nosotros también somos novios.

-¡Cómo!- abrió los ojos, luego sonrió- No Sherlock, los novios se besan.

-Tú me besaste.

-¡Qué, cuándo!

-Ese día- e hizo un puchero muy significativo.

-¡Pero eso fue, porque estabas llorando!

-Da lo mismo, fue un beso.

-Sí, pero…

-Fue un beso, John.

-¡Oh!

-Somos novios entonces.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó John dudoso.

-¡Claro! No hay otra respuesta.

-Oh, bueno.

-Bueno… quiero un anillo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Un anillo. Los novios tienen un anillo, John, ¿ves?- señala la pareja donde uno tenía un anillo- yo quiero ser el que lleva el anillo.

-¡Pero eso no es justo, yo también quiero ser el del anillo!

-Sí, pero yo dije primero.

-Ah, nooo- John hizo un puchero-. No vale.

Estaban en plena discusión cuando apareció la tía Sara y les preguntó por qué discutían. Los niños le contaron. La tía se sorprendió primero por la ocurrencia, después se rió por lo mismo. Ahora los pequeños la miraron enfadados.

-Mira John, no hace falta pelear por eso. En una pareja, el fuerte es quién da el anillo, porque es quien protegerá al otro, ¿entiendes?

-Yo no soy débil- se defendió Sherlock.

-No, no lo eres, pero John es mayor que tú.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Que casi siempre, es el mayor quien da el anillo al menor.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?- preguntó John

-Sí.

-Bueno, así pos sí- dijo John encogiendo los hombros, aunque no muy convencido.

La tía vio esa carita y no pudo aguantarse.

-Pero cuando sean grandes, los dos llevarán anillos iguales.

-¿En serio?- dijo iluminado John.

-¡Pues claro!- sonrió la tía.

-Genial, John- aprobó Sherlock.

-Sí, genial- quedó totalmente convencido y lo mostró con una gran sonrisa.

Fueron a la tienda de dulces donde afuera, en la puerta, había una máquina de juguetes de esos donde se pone una moneda.

-No quiero un anillo cursi, porque lo llevaré hasta que seamos grandes- le dijo Sherlock cuando de la máquina de juguetes salió un anillo con forma de flor.

Sacaron juguetes hasta que salió un anillo "aceptable". Era un anillo amarillo de smile. Además, se podía agrandar y eso era importante, había observado el chico, porque sus dedos crecerían.

-Me gusta, se parece a ti- finalizó el visto bueno al ver la carita sonriente del smile.

-Yo no le veo el parecido- dijo medio picado John.

-El de perrito amarillo se parecía más, pero es de niñas como el de flor- argumentó el mocoso.

A los cuatro años después de conocerlo, Sherlock estaba con John en la misma escuela y en el mismo grado. Sherlock lucía un anillo de Pikachu, porque el del perrito amarillo se rompió el año pasado y quedó guardado en un cofre-joyero junto con el anillo de smile roto también, con uno de flor.

John se había enamorado de la maestra Mary.

-Él es mío y me casaré con él- Sherlock le sacaba la lengua a la maestra, después que el otro "infiel" regalara una manzana a la profe y saliera todo rojo.

La maestra quedó intrigada con Sherlock, pues tenía excelentes notas y no ponía atención a las clases, como tampoco anotaba nada. Es más, se dedicaba a molestar en su hora, como si saboteara sus clases y sabía que era por los celos.

Cuando preguntó por la relación de los chicos, se sorprendió saber que llevaban cuatro años siendo novios. Habían durado más que algunos matrimonios.

Decidió hacerle un examen de coeficiente intelectual. No salió tan bien como pensó, pero algo en las preguntas contestadas, decía de un trabajo minucioso y casi quirúrgico. Como si hubiera elegido las preguntas que debía responder. Había preguntas muy fáciles que estaban malas mientras las más difíciles estaban buenas. Tuvo el presentimiento que Sherlock había saboteado su propio examen CI. Con esos resultados y sospechas fue donde el director a plantearle el problema.

El director no se mostró ni sorprendido, ni colaborativo hasta que ella dijo:

-… pero con estos resultados el debería estar en…

-¿La universidad?- la interrumpió el director.

-No, no digo eso- dijo media aturdida- solo digo…

-Sherlock Holmes viene de una familia de genios- volvió a interrumpir el director- A su edad, su hermano mayor Sherrinford fue a la universidad…

Mary quedó con la boca abierta.

- … Su segundo hermano, Mycroft, fue a la universidad a los ocho años de edad con casi el mismo resultado: rechazo social e inadaptabilidad. Los padres de Sherlock, prefieren que este se quede aquí en una escuela normal, desarrollando habilidades sociales, mientras ellos se comprometieron a desarrollar las intelectuales en casa. No quiere que se repitan los desastres sociales de sus otros hijos. Ellos son unos niños bastantes fríos para su edad y están asustados con Sherrinford, quien ya es un adolescente consumado y Mycroft está entrando en la adolescencia. Sherlock es el único hermano que ha tenido un amigo.

-El único que ha tenido un amigo- murmuró Mary.

-Por eso es tan posesivo con John Watson, pero si el niño John lo aguanta, no sé por qué nosotros no. Sherlock es un buen niño. No hemos tenido problemas graves con él, generalmente, John lo tiene a raya cuando sale su personalidad antisocial heredada por su familia y lo ayuda a socializar con los otros niños.

-¿Qué pasará cuando falte John? Algún día el niño crecerá y tendrá otros amigos, una novia…

-Esperemos que para ese entonces, Sherlock haya aprendido lo necesario, por ahora dejemos las cosas como están, ¿entiende lo que quiero decir señorita Morstan?

-Sí, comprendo.

Desde ese día trató de ganarse a Sherlock sin ningún éxito. El niño la odiaba a muerte, tanto que hasta John comenzó a sentirse celoso de Sherlock, porque Mary demostraba más interés en este que en él mismo.

Por segunda vez en su corta vida, los niños pelearon, y por segunda vez en su corta vida, Sherlock lloró a grito partido. Otra vez John lo calmó frente a todo el mundo, y otra vez el mundo vio lo humano que era el duro Sherlock Holmes.

-Me dijo que comprendía- reprendió el director a Mary.

-Lo siento, no volverá a suceder.

Las cosas se calmaron y John volvió a ser el novio "fiel" de Sherlock.

A los 10 años después de conocerlo, Sherlock tenía 13 años y John 15, seguían juntos en los mismos cursos, pero ahora Sherlock tenía un anillo de calavera pirata, y un cofre del tesoro, lleno de anillos baratos rotos.

Tuvieron su primer encuentro sexual juntos, algo suave y torpe, pero lindo. John era un genio del fútbol, Sherlock era un genio de la química como también, de la ciencia de la deducción.

A los 12 años después de conocer a John, los adolescentes con las hormonas alocadas eran unos verdaderos genios en la cama; tenían sexo hasta desfallecer.

Sherlock sacaba deducciones de todo el mundo y se metía en problemas. John sacaba de los problemas a Sherlock, disculpándose por él.

A los 15 años después de conocerlo, eran jóvenes universitarios, compañeros de cuarto a causa de un hackeo de Sherlock cuando asignaron las habitaciones. John estudiaba medicina y Sherlock química. Los cursos no coincidían mucho, solo algunos, pero después pasaban, todo el tiempo, juntos como siempre.

John tenía sus dudas de seguir con Sherlock, después de todo era lo único que conocía. Miraba una mujer pasar y se le hacía agua la boca, pensaba en ir a saludarla, pero entonces veía a Sherlock venir, entonces todo se le olvidaba. Las mujeres sensuales dejaban de existir; los otros hombres no eran nada. Era extraño, pero siendo el gay que era, nunca lo atrajo otro hombre, en cambio, sí, le atraían las mujeres o por lo menos las consideraba lindas, claro, ninguna le llegaba a los tobillos a la belleza de Sherlock.

Sherlock solo tenía ojos para John, nadie más existía en su mundo. Enamorado hasta las patas, lo adoraba como el dios sol, pues eso era para él: su sol luminoso, quien lo guiaba por el mundo incomprendido por él.

Peleaban como cualquiera pareja, luego se volvían a juntar. Todo bien. Generalmente las peleas eran, porque los chicas o chicos iban tras alguno de los dos: Los chicos, iban tras de Sherlock, el cual los cortaba de raíz de forma grosera y cruel; Las chicas, tras John, pero este les hacía caso, incapaz de cortarlas. John, regañaba a Sherlock por ser tan bruto; Sherlock, a John por ser tan blando.

Con título bajo el brazo, a John se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a la guerra. Sherlock discutió fuerte con él y por tercera vez en su vida, se puso a llorar, no a gritos, sino a mares. Sin embargo, esta vez no le resultó: John se fue.

Sherlock no lo siguió esta vez, iba en contra de sus principios participar en una guerra, mejor dicho, consideraba estúpido ir a pelear a Afganistán. Además, la pelea fue tan fuerte que terminaron su noviazgo, después de 16 años de conocerse.

Ahora el magnífico genio de la ciencia de la deducción, no tenía a nadie quien lo controlara. La gente se enojaba con él y le llamaban "Friki".

A los 20 años después de conocerlo, John regresaba de la guerra herido y con poco dinero. Se encontró a Sherlock, quien era detective consultor. Se fueron a vivir juntos al 221B de Baker Street, pronto comenzaron a resolver crímenes juntos.

John tenía un anillo de compromiso igual al de Sherlock y hacían el amor seguido, turnándose en las habitaciones de ambos.

A los 25 años después de conocerlo, Sherlock y John se casaron. Sherlock le muestra a John su cofre del tesoro, ahí estaban todos los anillos guardados: el de, smile, perrito, Pikachu, calavera, los de compromiso, y otros más, e incluso, el de flor. Este último también lo usó, pero en su casa.

John, sorprendido que guardara eso, se rió de él y por cuarta vez en la vida, Sherlock se puso a llorar, pero esta vez no era en serio. El muy pillo aprendió a llorar a voluntad, porque vio en eso un arma poderosa contra el mundo. John lamentó haberlo dejado solo el tiempo pasado en Afganistán, pues Sherlock había aprendido muchas mañas sin su guía. Ahora lo pagaba con creces.

Sin embargo, John no se arrepintió de ir a la guerra. Debía aprender a ser fuerte, manejar armas, ser un soldado, porque debía proteger y ser útil a Sherlock Holmes. Eso era muy difícil. Sherlock Holmes estaba destinado a ser alguien muy importante en el mundo. John estaba destinado a ayudarlo, ser su compañero, su amigo, su amante, su esposo por el resto de su vida.

Así fue.

A los 80 años después de conocer a John, estaban retirados en una pequeña granja. Sherlock seguía con sus abejas, mientras su adorado, recopilaba la labor de sus vidas. El blog quedó corto, pues una importante editorial les ofreció publicar sus historias. Ocupados, felices seguían juntos no solo en la vida real, sino también en la ficción.

-Te amo Sherlock.

-Yo también te amo John.

John se sorprendió.

-No lo dices mucho.

-No tengo por qué decirlo a cada rato.

-¡Claro!- rió John, divertido.

-Elemental querido mío- Sherlock le sonrió.

Cuando John murió, supo que lo seguiría pronto. Conversaba con él como si estuviera vivo. Pedía su opinión para todo, hasta se reía de las posibles respuestas de su amado. Siguió su vida normal hasta una noche donde lo soñó. Estaba en plena juventud al igual que él, pero más bello.

-Tardaste- le recriminó Sherlock.

-¿Eh, pero si anteayer no más me fui?- le respondió John.

Sherlock se quedó pensando.

-El tiempo en la muerte debe pasar más rápido, hace dos meses que te fuiste.

-¡Dos meses!- chilló John- No me digas que quemaste la casa y por eso estás aquí- lo mira sospechosamente.

-Casi- sonrió-. No, creo que morí hace poco. Debió ser en el sueño, porque lo último que recuerdo es cuando me fui a dormir y ahora estoy acá.

-¡Oh! Debió ser eso entonces, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. Nos necesitan abajo, en el mundo.

-¡Cómo!- Sherlock de verdad se sorprendió- ¡Otra vez! No me gusta nada la idea. Voy a poner un reclamo.

-Jajajajaja, Mycroft dijo lo mismo, jajaja- se puso a reír John.

-¿Y le resultó?

-Para nada. Ya está abajo.

-¿En el infierno?

-Jajaja, no, en la Tierra- continuó riendo.

John lo tomó de la mano.

-Vamos, será divertido como siempre ha sido- le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Estaremos juntos?

-Elemental, mi querido Sherlock.

-Entonces, será más que divertido- sonrió.

-Lo será.

Un pequeño niño rubio, jugaba en una caja de arena en el parque. Había muchos niños a su alrededor con sus padres, observándolos de cerca. Pese a esto, la madre no se dio cuenta que el niño lloraba. Había perdido su pala y no tenía como juntar más arena.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó un niño de hermosos rizos negros.

Dejó de llorar para mirarlo.

-Perdí mi palita- le dijo el rubio con un puchero- la tenía aquí y desapareció.

-¿Desapareció?- el moreno abrió grande sus ojos.

El rubio quedó hipnotizado con esos colores del iris.

-Esto parece ser un buen misterio para resolver- dice el pequeño de los rizos.

-¿Un misterio?

-¡Ajá!- asintió- imagina una pala que desaparece como por magia, ¿me ayudas a resolverlo?- lo mira con intensidad.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya!, parece divertido.

-Lo es. Es muy divertido- le sonrió.

Al día de conocerlo, eran amigos del alma y sus destinos estaban renovados para una nueva vida juntos.

**Fin**


End file.
